disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Kickloveforever/Kick Love Story Chap. 2
Kim: (sighs) I wish I could just ask him out Lila: Interesting (goes to class) (In Kim's Class) Julie: I heard you won 2 Zompyres ticket. I was going to try but Milton doesn't like scary movies. Who are you taking? Kim:Oh!!! I asked Jack Julie: Jack!!! Finally!!! Kim: Keep it down!!! What do you mean? Julie: Everyone knows you like Jack Kim: What?! (Bell Rings) Julie: See ya kim (At the Dojo) Lila: Show me what ya got. Jack!!! Jack: I did and you lost Lila: I told you I went easy on you (30 minutes later) Kim: Jack come on movie starts in.... Oh my god Jack!!! (runs over to him) Come on Jack but wake up Jack: Kim? Where am I? Kim: The dojo. Who did this to you? Jack: L...L...Lila Kim: What? I'll kill her Jack: No she is.. is...crazy!!! Kim:Ok. Do you still wanna go to the movies? Jack: Sorry. I'm not really up to it Kim: Ok. I'll walk you home then (At Jack's House) Kim: I'll see you on Monday then Jack: No!!! Um I mean don't go. Mt parents are out for the weekend so it would just be us Kim: Ok I'll stay for a little. Jack: Then come in. Wanna watch a movie. Kim: Sure (3 hours later) Jack: Kim wasn't that a greta movie? Kim? (looks over and sees that she fell alsleep on his arm carries her upstairs to his bed and he falls alsleep on the floor....an hour later) Kim: Jack where are you (looks around) Where am I? Jack!!! Jack: I'm right here. What's wrong? Kim: Where are we? Jack: In my room Kim: What!!! Why? Jack: You fell alsleep durning the movie so I brought you up here so you could sleep. Don't worry I slept on the floor Kim: You did that... for ME? Jack: Of course I did Kim Kim: What time is it? Jack: 1:45 in the morning Kim: What? I gotta get home Jack: No it's too late call your parents and tell them you fell alsleep watching a movie Kim: Ok (called mom and told her) but you're sleeping in the bed Jack: What!! No Way!!! Kim: If you don't you'll throw out your back Jack: No Kim: At least sleep in the bed with me Jack: What!!! Kim: I insist. It'll be fine. Jack: Ok (They fall alsleep in not ime and they wake upat 9:30) Kim: Good morning Jack... Jack. (Thinking: Jack's face is soo beatiful when he's sleeping) Wake up Jack: Morning Kim. Kim you weren't looking at my face were you? (blushing) Kim: I was. But why are you blushing yuor so hansome. C'mon lets go to the dojo (At the Dojo) Rudy: Wow you guys are early Jack: Ya we got up early Rudy: you guys spar I've got somthing I need to do be back at 10:30 Jack: Ok (They spar Jack finishes it off with spinning back kick) Kim: Wow Jack you still got it (Door Opens) Brody: Hey guys Kim and Jack: Brody!!! To be continued.... Sorry it was so long Category:Blog posts